


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Slash, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Nick plans the perfect getaway for the holidays but everything goes wrong. Can he still save Christmas for him and Brian?





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

“Are you done packing yet?” 

 

“No, not yet….you're so impatient!!”

 

Nick threw a sock at Brian, adding to the growing pile on his bed. 

 

“That was so very mature.” Brian smirked, and the two of them laughed. Nick had been nagging him most of the morning to hurry up and finish packing for their Christmas getaway, and the best part was Brian didn't even know where they were going. 

 

“How am I supposed to pack when I don't know where we are even going?” he asked, going towards the closet again to look for clothes. 

 

Nick put his arms around Brian's waist and grinned. He kissed his cheek and winked knowingly. 

 

“I told you, it's a surprise.” 

 

“Well, who else is going?”

 

“Ah, but that's the best part. It's just going to be you and me this year.” 

 

Brian looked slightly disappointed. Usually there was a big get together at Kevin's but this year he was going skiing with his family, so they all had to find alternate plans. Of course, in true Nick Carter fashion, Nick had taken it upon himself to make sure that Brian didn't have a clue what he was up to. Sometimes he'd be on the laptop typing away with a wry smile, hiding it when Brian would come over. Or he would ask him random questions, Brian supposed they were related to the surprise. Then again, knowing Nick it could be just to throw him off completely from guessing. 

 

“So are you going to tell me?”

 

“You'll see.”

 

So Brian sighed and continued to pack even though he had no idea what to bring. He hated surprises but Nick insisted. 

 

“A winter weather warning is in effect for parts of Tennessee and Kentucky, as Winter Storm Nemo comes through…dumping large amounts of snow on the area. Avoid traveling unless necessary…” 

 

Brian half looked at the television, not really paying attention to the weather report. 

 

“Are you sure it's safe to be flying out this weekend? Looks like a storm is coming.” he called. Nick frowned in the bathroom mirror, this couldn't happen. Everything was set up.this trip was supposed to be perfect. 

 

“It will be fine. We should just leave the house earlier.” Nick replied. Eventually after having lunch, they decided to head to the airport with their bags. It was beginning to flurry and the cold nipped at their ears, but it wasn't too bad. 

 

“It's so cold. I hope we are going somewhere warm.” 

 

Nick nervously looked at his watch and looked around the terminal. Flights were getting canceled left and right due to the incoming storm. 

 

“Why don't you go and grab us some coffee, while I get my bag checked, since you're already done?” 

 

Brian kissed him and smiled. Nick kissed him back, turning towards the counter. 

 

“I didn't tell you to bring so much with you. I only have my carry on.” 

 

“Wiseass. Get me a latte.” 

 

He watched Brian walk away and moved to check his bag. 

 

“Oh, it seems your flight has been canceled Mr. Carter.” 

 

The smile slid off Nick's face like ice on a hot sidewalk. This couldn't be happening. He had to have heard her wrong?

 

“I'm - I'm sorry?” he asked, hoping Brian wasn't back yet. They should have been at their gate by now. How could their flight be canceled? There was no snow on the ground. 

 

“Your flight has been canceled.” 

 

The five words hit him like a truck. Canceled? What was he going to do now? 

 

He had planned for this trip for months, to take Brian to New York City. To see the Christmas tree, to do a bunch of romantic things the whole weekend, just the two of them. 

 

“Please tell me you can get another flight for me, my whole holiday is going to be ruined.”

 

“I'm afraid I can't do much for you at the moment. You can either wait and see if a spot opens up on another flight, which is highly unlikely given the incoming weather… Or I can issue you a full refund for your tickets.” 

 

Nick felt his heart sink… This isn't how it was supposed to go at all. 

 

Then he got another idea. There were cottages in Tennessee… in the mountains. He could book one and still have a romantic weekend.

 

Nick took the refund that was offered and walked away from the ticket counter… bag in hand. 

 

“You didn't check your bag… What happened? Did our flight get canceled?” Brian asked. 

 

“No…”

 

He asked Brian to get him something to eat and went on his phone, trying to book something else. Google finally managed to come through and he couldn't be happier. 

 

Luckily he got the last cabin at one of the resorts, but it was a three hour drive. It was full on snowing outside. 

 

“Nick, please can you tell me where we are going? What happened to our plane tickets?” Brian asked, in annoyed tone. The roads were slippery and the car was sliding already by the time they got away from the airport. 

 

“Our flight got canceled so I am trying my backup plan.” Nick said. 

 

“I hope your backup plan involves going home. We shouldn't be out in this weather.” 

 

His hands clenched on the steering wheel, Nick tried to stay calm. He looked out the window but could barely see the road. After driving another half hour to an hour, he decided to admit defeat…when suddenly the car spun. 

 

“SHIT. SHIT!!!!” 

 

“Nick!!!” Brian screamed. Luckily, the car stopped short of falling down a ditch… the two of them terrified. 

 

“Are you okay?” Nick asked before getting out of the car to see if there was any damage. The wind was howling and biting cold. 

 

“I'm fine, thank god. Are you? Get back in the car where it's warm.” Brian called. Not finding any damage, Nick went back to the car. 

 

What were they going to do now? 

 

“We can't drive anymore today. Let's find a place to stay until the storm blows over…tomorrow is Christmas Eve. We can head wherever you wanted to go in the morning when the snow clears.” 

 

Brian was right, the roads were too dangerous. So Nick called to cancel his reservation for the cabin, and they went to the nearest place they could find. 

 

“The Overlook. Sounds nice.” Brian said hopefully when they pulled into the parking lot. It looked decent from the outside, but the weather was so bad that he couldn't really tell. The snow was blinding. 

 

“Not half bad, let's go inside...I'm sure it's a great motel.” Nick suggested. They took their bags and headed inside, hoping to find a nice fireplace and a cup of hot chocolate to warm them up. 

 

They didn't know how wrong they were.

 

 

“Welcome to the Overlook… My name is Miles.” the clerk greeted them at the counter. He was a tall, thin and balding man with white hair just above his ears. Nick almost laughed, he looked familiar but couldn't think of who he resembled. 

 

Brian didn't like the look of the place. It was definitely run down, and that was an understatement. Paint peeled off the walls, dust was everywhere. It didn't look anything like the outside. A small crooked Christmas tree sat in the corner of the tiny lobby, with broken ornaments and the lights half lit. Miles coughed to get their attention. Brian could tell Nick was thinking the same thing he was, this place was a dump. 

 

“How long are you gentlemen looking to stay?” 

 

Nick could have sworn he saw a mouse scurry across the floor near the desk, he chose to ignore it. He wanted to take his bags and just leave right then, but there was no choice….he didn't want to risk the storm outside. 

 

“Hi, we are just looking to ride out the snowstorm… I guess put us down for the weekend.” Nick said, looking for his wallet. 

 

“No need, you can pay upon checkout. I will show you to your room.” 

 

Miles waved away the  credit card and moved to take their suitcases down the small hallway. 

 

Room 815 looked just as bad as the rest of the hotel. When Miles turned the switch on, the light in the room flickered as if it hadn't been used in a long time. 

 

Nick and Brian exchanged looks. 

 

“There is complimentary breakfast in the sitting room in the morning between six and ten. If you need extra towels or anything please use the phone on the table to call the front desk, I'll be happy to help you. Enjoy your stay.” 

 

As soon as Miles left, Nick flopped down on the bed, at least the bed was comfortable. He felt almost bad for judging the place because Miles was very friendly and polite. 

 

“Well, what do you think?” 

 

“This place is a dump, Nick.” Brian scoffed. 

 

Nick felt terrible but it was better they were somewhere warm. He wished they'd just stayed home but still felt hopeful they could make this a good weekend. It was their first Christmas alone and he wanted to make it special, but it would be hard to do in this motel. 

 

“So where were you really going to take me, anyway?” Brian asked, taking off his jacket. 

 

Nick's heart sank again, he already felt bad their Christmas was ruined….at least their presents were tucked inside his one bag. They could still enjoy the holiday. He would put then under that tree in the lobby and surprise Brian. He could make it work. 

 

“I was going to take you to New York. Ice skating in Rockefeller Center under the tree, dinner in our room…hot chocolate spiked with our favorite rum of course, and me for dessert.” 

 

“That sounds so nice. I'm sorry it didn't work out.” 

 

“Don't remind me. Dude, it's been a long day. I kinda just want to go to bed now.” Nick said in a defeated sort of tone. He let his head sink into the pillow, sighing. 

 

Brian smiled, walking over to the bed. He opened his mouth to apologize but tripped over a loose floorboard, crashing to the carpet underneath. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine, maybe going to bed is a good idea after all then.”

 

The two of them made good use of the extra blankets and were pretty cozy by the time they fell asleep, listening to the storm outside the window. 

 

***************************************

 

It was Christmas Eve finally, and when Nick woke up the next morning he was excited. Brian buried in his chest…he smiled as he listened to his gentle breathing. They were nice and warm and had a good sleep, although they didn't like the motel very much. 

 

It was still snowing outside, much to Nick's disappointment but it didn't matter. He was after his luggage. Looking through it, he searched for a red box with a green ribbon. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck!” he cried softly. He tore apart his suitcase in frustration…searching and searching. It wasn't there. Brian's gift, the thing he'd been looking forward to giving him tomorrow - was gone. 

 

“Nick, what's wrong?” 

 

Nick looked at him, trying to compose himself so that nothing seemed off. 

 

“Nothing, I just forgot to pack something important.”

 

“If it's your underwear, I put clean ones in your suitcase before we left.” 

 

Nick couldn't even laugh at this, he just put everything back and sighed. They showered and dressed and the two of them went to see how the breakfast was in the sitting room Miles told them about the night before. It was very warm and inviting, a crackling fireplace in one corner and big squishy armchairs. 

 

They relaxed by the fire for a good part of the day, and finally the snow started to let up. However, by that time… Nick felt there was no point in bothering trying to go home. Despite how the motel looked, Brian seemed to be relaxed for the first time in a whole month. 

 

They even went to see the snow outside and from where the motel was, they were treated to a spectacular view of a white Christmas. Rolling hills and snow covered trees. It was beautiful. 

 

Christmas day came and they managed to get at least some kind of dinner, it wasn't much but they ate in their room, before relaxing by the fire in the sitting room. The Christmas tree from the lobby had been moved here. 

 

“Brian, I'm sorry that this whole didn't work out. I had a really fun time planned. I had the perfect present for you. The snow fucked everything up. I hope you're not too pissed at me.” 

 

Brian smiled and kissed him, holding him close. 

 

“I'm sorry for being so crabby the other night. I just wanted to have a nice weekend with just the two of us. I don't care about presents, or a tree. Or New York. All I want is you.” 

 

Nick kissed him back, feeling the warmth of Brian’s embrace. 

 

“All I want for Christmas is you.” he whispered huskily into Brian's ear, before leading him back to their room for some Christmas magic.


End file.
